whitelotussocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinou Chononso
Chinou Chononso is a Human Fighter and a deuteragonist of the Redemption campaign. He is a non-player character. Background Chinou comes from the Kita-Ohia Nation, a tribal division of Mokasa, on the Central Continent. He and his sister Ekwefi came from a fairly eminent village family, and he used his influence to enroll in the Bomiri, a national naval organization, at a preternaturally young age. Upon Ekwefi's restriction from learning magic by the local patriarchs, including their father, Chinou sacrificed his position in the Bomiri, stealing a ship to help his sister escape the village. Though he was a skilled navigator, their supplies soon began to dwindle, and they most likely would have been stranded forever if they hadn't encountered the Greyland Crown Navy. Traveling back to Greyland aboard the ship, the two earned their pay by using their skills and in return were given safe passage and officer's rights. In Greyland, Chinou turned to the Adventurer's Guild to make money, financing Ekwefi's tutelage at Peregrine University. Eventually, he was called to the Guild's Lathannan chapter by Pleasance Cromwell. Call to Action Chinou was one of the nine adventurers summoned anonymously to the Adventurer's Guild in Lathannan. Chinou arrived at the Guild with Ekwefi and was introduced to the rest of the team. He and Azlan, the two youngest members, made fast friends. The group was instructed to investigate mysterious lights on Naomhgorm Island. A coach was called, and they then boarded it to travel west, to a port city where they could acquire a boat. Onboard the coach, Chinou and Ekwefi shared a room. The group was put under the command of Askad Steelback, who Chinou disliked for her harsh discipline. In Haver, Chinou purchased a loaf of bread and shared it with Azlan. After running afoul of an evangelizing Redemptionist, the group went to the Guild boathouse and began the journey to Naomhgorm over water. Adrift at Sea The party's boat crashed on shore at Naomhgorm due to an incomplete quickening spell by Blazing-Mind, causing Chinou to get battered by a jutting rock in the process. Azlan retrieved Chinou from the wreckage, and he was left on the shore with Aeschylius to get medical attention. The party, Aeschylius weakened and Ekwefi and Chinou injured, camped in a monastic hillside house for the night. Azlan and Chinou left the dugout to attempt to locate Keahi and Ingrid, who had been sent out as scouts. While away, however, Steelback drew the other religious figures (Aeschylius, Blazing-Mind, and Ekwefi) towards the cathedral, leaving Anthony and Zook behind. The remaining two then went to alert Azlan, but accidentally stumbled upon a patrolling cultist instead. Azlan and Anthony fended off the cultist and reunited with the scouts, but the Church then set the swath of forest they were camped in ablaze, forcing them to flee towards the cathedral. Regrouping in the ruins of the old chapel, Chinou agreed to push ahead into the cathedral with Keahi and Ingrid, disabling any enemies and allowing Azlan, Anthony, and Zook to follow suit in secret a few minutes later. The three left behind a trail of unconscious cultists, presumably gaining the upper hand in combat, but were eventually captured, as they were later found restrained by cultists in the cellar. Chinou was forced to watch the rebirth of the Hallowed, as the spell needed 'innocent witnesses'. He eventually managed to wrench free of the cultists binding him after Zook and Anthony disrupted the ceremony, allowing Chinou to free Azlan, one of the religious figures being sacrificed, from their remaining shackle. Azlan threw Aeschylius's drained body into the fireball as a diversion, and the group then escaped to Naomhgorm's rocky shore, following the fleeing cultists. Chinou, Azlan, Zook, Anthony, Keahi, Ingrid, and Anthony's captured cultist Vesper then boarded one of the cultists' boats while Blazing-Mind and Ekwefi protected them with shielding spells. Blazing-Mind then propelled the boat into the sea with the same spell she'd used to arrive, leaving the two spellcasters behind. Chinou fought to throw himself overboard and return to Ekwefi, but he was restrained. Adrift at Sea Onboard the lifeboat, Chinou became overwhelmed with grief over the abandonment of Ekwefi, isolating himself from the others. Zook and Azlan eventually managed to reassure him, and he then assisted Ingrid with navigation, appreciating a task he could throw himself into mindlessly. Halburton and Chalcedony Chinou and the others were detained by Mandragora Hearst due to speeding when their boat entered the Halburtonian harbor. Mandragora brought them back to the Magistrates' Headquarters through a Two-Way Mirror, and handed them over to Darwen Abbas, who took the group to White Lotus. At White Lotus, Chinou met Tarbrax and Dawnbringer, who attempted to make him comfortable in the atrium. Instructed to busy himself while Ingrid recounted the events on Naomhgorm to Ingrid, he wandered over to examine the group's library. He also inquired as to whether the organization provided food, but was denied the request. He cautioned Azlan to be careful when they went to visit Barry with Anthony, telling them he didn't want to lose anybody else. Personality Chinou is amiable and extroverted, with an easygoing sense of humor. He's always hungry and usually grabs food when given the opportunity, such as when he purchased bread while walking through Haver. He is very attached and loyal to his friends, and gets nervous about their wellbeing in dangerous situations. Relationships Ekwefi Chinou and Ekwefi ran away from home together, and as such developed a very strong family bond, as they were often the only constant in each other's lives. Chinou is desperate for Ekwefi's approval and fears she will always see him as the younger, less competent sibling. He was distraught when she didn't board the lifeboat on Naomhgorm. Azlan Azlan is Chinou's closest friend in the party, and the two share jokes and stories together frequently. Chinou has been shown to take huge concern over Azlan's safety, and he usually attempts to protect or assist them in battle. Appearance Chinou is human. He is of an average height and build, with closely-shaved, curly, black hair, brown eyes, and dark brown skin. He has a wide face and a large grin. He wears a red robe based off that of his tribe's warriors, who he always admired as a child, and carries a large iron broadsword. Chinou is currently nineteen years old.